Vives en mi
by Maytelu
Summary: Ahora que la batalla ha terminado, una antigua dragón del cielo hace recuento de algunas experiencias. Basado en la canción 'Vives en mi' de Benny Ibarra


**"VIVES EN MI"**

Por Maytelu 

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de "X-1999" son propiedad de CLAMP y compañías asociadas. Y los he tomado prestados sin ningún fin de lucro.

**MONTE KOUYA**

Aquí estoy... sé porque he venido. Miro mi vestimenta una vez más, me hubiese encantado ponerme la Hakama, pero ya no puedo.

Me he quedado aquí parada, tan solo la brisa del viento golpea suavemente mis cabellos ¿es esta una bienvenida? Desde hace seis meses no pisaba este lugar y he podido sentir claramente, aquella vibra que me llena de paz y armonía.

**_Otro poco y no podía más_**

****

**_Ya casi me dolía soñar_**

Seiichiro-san me dijo una vez, que cuando niño, él solía escuchar al viento. En aquella ocasión lo mire con algo de incredulidad, sin embargo esa bella sonrisa que suele ofrecer, me alejo de la amargura de mis pensamientos. Ahora puedo comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas, si en este momento mantengo abiertos mis sentidos, soy capaz de escuchar los murmullos que este monte guarda, aquellos que son para mi, sé bien que son para mi.

**_Justo cuando comenzaba a no creer_**

****

**_Llegaste tu y desperte_**

Extiendo mis brazos, haciendo caer una sombrilla que llevaba. Ya no me siento en este mundo, he cerrado mis ojos y no puedo evitar dar vueltas como una chiquilla. Quiero seguir escuchando, porque en cada brisa que mi cuerpo siente, hay un mensaje especial.

Cuando era pequeña, me preguntaba ¿por qué ser uno de los fuujin, un dragón del cielo? Sabia cual era mi deber, pero no tenia una razon tan fuerte. Podía crear mi kekkai gracias al cariño que me dio Obaa-san, pero no fue sino hasta que te conocí, que supe a quien quería proteger realmente en este mundo.

**_Me enseñaste que la magia esta_**

****

**_al alcance de mi anhelo_**

****

**_Y tu amor me ha dado fe_**__

Aquella ocasión, cuando me entere del resultado de la batalla final, mi corazón se estremeció al verlo a él y no a quien había peleado por la supervivencia de la humanidad. Sin embargo no pude moverme, una parte de mi albergaba profundo resentimiento, pero otra parte, esa parte...

A veces visito el templo Togakushi, es extraño, pero me siento revitalizada después de platicar unos minutos con Fuuma-san. He intentado ver en sus ojos a aquel Kamui de los dragones de la tierra, aquel que tanto daño nos hizo, pero solo logro ver a un chico de preparatoria con deseos de seguir viviendo. No soy la única que le visito, Seiichiro-san también acude con su familia, creo que de alguna forma siente una satisfacción parecida a la mía.

Hace algún tiempo que no veo a Yuzuriha, pero sé que esta bien, tiene alguien a quien amar y alguien que la ama, asi como yo.

**_Y lo que tu me has dado_**

****

**_Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser_**

He vuelto a abrir los ojos y una hermosa ave ha sido mi primera visión. No dejo de mirar hacia el cielo. Ha pasado el tiempo y aun me cuesta creer todo lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que aun puedo disfrutar, lo que ahora tengo para amar. también asi, lo que debo sufrir y lo que deberé llorar. Se ha salvado un mundo que se mantiene en constante equilibrio, muerte y vida...

Debo dirigirme al templo, asi que vuelvo a tomar la sombrilla que deje caer. Camino a paso tranquilo, he dejado de andar como si alguien me siguiera, ya no siento aquella sombra tras de mi, esa que me anunciaba un terrible futuro.

Mientras sigo el camino, mi mente acapara ese bello recuerdo. Aquel atardecer en que mis sentimientos fueron mostrados como si mi corazón se tratara de un libro abierto. Jamás supe en que momento sucedió, fue algo que no pude evitar ¿es que también era parte de mi destino amar de esa forma?

La razon abandono mi cuerpo aquel día, tan solo cedí a aquella petición. Era verdad, yo no solo tenia lagrimas para dar, estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo que por años había retenido, esa calidez que aguardaba para la persona indicada. No existió el tiempo, el peligro o la preocupación, no había nada más que el acto que me convertía en mujer.

**_Te sentiré a mi lado_**

****

**_No importa donde sea que estés_**__

¡Por fin he llegado! Mi respiración es agitada, ahora entiendo el duro entrenamiento que hacen los monjes de este lugar subiendo y bajando el monte. Miro mi reloj de mano, esta anocheciendo al igual que esa vez.

He comenzado a recorrer los pasillos, después de quitarme los zapatos. Los dedos de mis manos recorren lentamente cada cosa que puedan tocar. He estado caminando de forma tan distraída, que no me había dado cuenta de que el anciano estaba casi frente a mi.

"Que gusto que nos visites, Arashi-dono" Me ha dicho con lentitud, su voz es gastada pero tranquila. Ante el saludo me inclino en una reverencia "El placer es mio, Ojii-san" le he respondido, después de eso se ha creado un silencio. Yo no tengo más que decir y creo que él lo sabe, ha hecho el ademán de que siga, también sabe a donde me dirijo. Me inclino en una reverencia nuevamente y sigo mi camino.

Algunos monjes que me ven pasar se han quedado anonadados, yo no me inmuto ante sus miradas, sé la razon de su sorpresa y no los culpo, después de todo yo reaccione de forma parecida.

Por fin he llegado y me es imposible evitar sonreír. Cuando él me hizo prometer que yo sobreviviría para ser prueba de su existencia, jamás creí que lo dijera de forma tan literal. Eso es lo que soy, cumplí la promesa. Arisugawa Sorata esta dentro de mi, no lo llevo tan solo en mi corazón...

**_Tu amor dejo una huella en mi existir_**

****

**_Te guardo dentro, vives en mi_**

Esto es parte de lo que no estaba predestinado, ningún vidente pudo haberlo adivinado, porque este es el resultado de los sacrificios que se hicieron en bien de la humanidad, en bien de los seres que amamos.

Me ha costado trabajo arrodillarme frente a esta sepultura de piedra, mi crecido vientre ya no me permite hacer muchas cosas, vuelvo a sonreír por este pensamiento. He traído un hermoso ramo de flores, tan hermoso como él, él, que vive en mi corazón y en mi vientre.

_"Asi sera, mi querida Arashi, cada murmullo que escuches, cada brisa que toque tu delicado cuerpo... ese soy yo, Sorata"_

**_Si la vida nos separa hoy_**

****

**_Ya veras que para siempre estoy_**

****

**_Flotando en tu respiración_**

****

**_Me llevaras prendido al corazón_**

****

**_Igual que yo_**

****

****

¿Es acaso un sueño? Por un momento creí haber escuchado su voz. Con dificultad me levanto y observo aquella lapida. Es momento de irme...

**_Y lo que tu me has dado_**

****

**_Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser_**

****

**_Te sentiré a mi lado_**

****

**_No importa donde sea que estés_**

****

**_Tu amor dejo una huella en mi existir_**

****

**_Te guardo dentro_**

****

**_Vives en mi..._**

****

**_Vives en mi_**

****

****

**FIN**

****

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Debo aclarar, que el songfic esta basado únicamente en el anime ya que la película bueno... la verdad no me gusto mucho y estoy retrasada en los tomos del manga. Pido disculpas si tuve algún error en nombres, pero digamos que mis fuentes son limitadas en este momento, además de que es el primer fanfic de "x-1999" que escribo, les agradezco su comprensión.

En cuanto a la canción, pues es extraño, pero no sé de quien es ni cual es el titulo, solo la escuche un día después de ver los últimos capítulos del anime y me puse a escribir, si alguien sabe los datos agradecería que me los pasara. Espero que la obra haya sido de su agrado. Comentarios a maytelu15hotmail.com o dejen un Review


End file.
